Ascension
Ascension is the eighth Zombie map that appears in the First Strike map pack, which was released on February 1, 2011 for ''Call of Duty Black Ops ''on the Xbox 360 and will be released a month later on the PS3 and PC. A release date has yet to be given for the Wii. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. The map includes Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen and includes new weapons like the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, as well as new perks such as PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. A new enemy (space monkeys) also appear in this map. Ascension is loosely based on Launch. Weapons *PM63 (Off-wall) *MPL (Off-wall) *MP5k (Off-wall) *M14 (Off-wall) *M16 (Off-wall) *Olympia (Off-wall) *Stakeout (Off-wall) *Claymore (Off-wall) *Sickle (Off-wall) *AK-74u (Off-wall) *CZ75 (Mystery Box) *Commando (Mystery Box) *SPAS-12 (Mystery Box) *AUG (Mystery Box) *FAMAS (Mystery Box) *Galil (Mystery Box) *L96A1 (Mystery Box) *China Lake (Mystery Box) *Ballistic Knife (Mystery Box) *Crossbow (Mystery Box) *G11 (Mystery Box) *HS10 (Mystery Box) *HK21 (Mystery Box) *RPK (Mystery Box) *Ray Gun (Mystery Box) *Thundergun (Mystery Box) *Matryoshka Doll (Mystery Box) *Gersch Device (Mystery Box) *Spectre (Mystery Box) Doors *First door second floor (1,000) *First door first floor (1,000) *Starting room first floor (500) *Starting room second floor (500) *First door fourth floor (1,500) Pack-a-Punch Machine To gain access to the pack-a-punch machine, you have to activate all lunar landers. Then you can activate the rocket on the map by pressing a switch somewhere on (one of) the highest points of the map and the rocket will blast the doors you need to get blasted to go to the pack-a-punch room in its way of. This room is right underneath the rocket. The button is right by the power switch Trivia *There are Matroyshka dolls modled after Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Dempsey, hidden throughout the map. When you hold the "X' button they will either insult you, or compliment you, depending on who you are playing as. *If you open the first door downstairs that leads to the room where you can go outside there is a Matryoshka Doll on the desk, and when you hold "X" button near it you can hear it say "stop tickling me!" *The name of this map's song may be called "Abracadavre", because on PC the Game Over music filename is "mus_gameover_abracadavre". *The map will be seen in Black and White until the Power is turned on. *There is a rocket on the map, and it has been hinted that it will somehow affect gameplay. **The rocket must be launched in order to activate/find the Pack-A-Punch Machine. **The map requires electricity for perk-a-cola machines to work. *Game files suggest that Ascension was originally planned to be released on disc, but was later removed. *The spawn room contains a centrifuge which activates every couple of minutes by itself and kills zombies. *This zombie map could well be the largest yet. From the "First Strike" trailer it is visible that there is a Rocket Platform and a centrifuge. *There are three Lunar Landers that take players from one place to another. **After the usage of the three landers, players can launch the rocket in order to find the Pack-A-Punch Machine. *There are no Gas Zombies in this map, however the Space Monkeys do occasionally release the gas upon death. *The Centrifuge Room is the starting room and contains the Quick Revive. *If one looks at the First Strike trailer at 0:47, there appears to be a chalk outline of a sickle on the wall. It appears to be on a control panel for the Rocket Platform. *The sickle seems to be the replacement for the Bowie Knife on Ascension. It consts 3000 points, like the Bowie Knife, but it is unknown whether it has any different effects. *It appears that some zombies will be wearing gas masks, and one could assume they were wearing it before succumbing to zombification. *If one looks closely at the space monkeys in the First Strike gameplay trailer, the monkeys are wearing different colored shirts. There was a green one, a red one, and a yellow/silver one in the trailer. *Some zombies are wearing spacesuits without helmets. *The four main characters' appearances have changed. *There are televisions next to each mystery box spawn to tell the player where the box is. *The Lunar Lander platforms transport players back to the Centrifuge room. *The game starts off in black and white filter. It will remain in this filter until the power is turned on, only then full colour and visuals will come. *Space monkeys replace Hellhounds as round-exclusive enemies. *When the player begins the 1st round, a Russian voice can be heard saying "''Please, help me! She's coming, the mechanism must be repaired!" ''They might be talking about Samantha Maxis **The person may be talking about the centrifuge, as if they are inside it, but this is vaguely possible. *The artwork cover for Ascension, seen on the promotional poster for "First Strike", is clearly based on Inglourious Basterds. *Three teddybears holding sickles are located around the map. Find these and the song, Abracadavre plays. (Remember to hold X with your crosshairs on them to "find" them). **The first teddybear is in the Centrifuge Room. When you go up the stairs, right and on the end of that walkway is the first bear. **The second teddy bear is behind a gate on the left, nearby the lunar lander with the claymore in the area. **The last teddy bear is nearby the "Speed Cola lunar lander", past the Speed Cola, when you have the wall in front of you. Turn right and on top of the wall there is the last teddy bear. *The song seems to be a remix of some sort of "Damned" (The menu song for zombies). *In order to get to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the players must fly on all three lunar landers. This makes the rocket fly off into space and allows the players access to the Pack-a-Punch machine. *The PhD Flopper is the first perk to affect everyone (since it starts a nuke when you are downed). *The Space Monkey rounds will not appear until somebody gets a Perk-a-Cola. *There are Matryoshka Dolls of the characters scattered around the level, along with Teddy Bears holding Sickles. *It is the first map where zombies are seen jumping up to platforms. If a player is stood on the upper walkway of the first room, zombies will jump up onto the walkway to reach the player, this is possibly to discourage camping at the end of the walkway. **Zombies have also been seen doing forward somersaults into the player, injuring the player and stunning the zombie as it has to get back up, this is a rare occurrence and is unknown what causes this. *The G-Force machine in the starting room will begin to spin randomly, even if the power isn't on. If a zombie or a player gets under the spinning machine, he will be killed/downed immediately. *This map is the first Nazi Zombie map to take place in Russia/USSR. *There is a small easter egg on this map. It is in the room below the area where the Mystery Box and Power Switch are located. If the player goes towards the damaged windows, turns left and looks at the table, there will be papers, a black binder, two other binders in the back, and a Matryoshka Doll. If the player aims their crosshairs at the black binder in front of them, there will be an alien like voice and their character will respond to it in a way, sometimes with the information about their past. *The Space Monkeys have replaced the Hellhounds and come between Rounds 5-10. They don't target you often as they go for the Perk-A-Cola machines and aim to destroy them. If they manage to destroy the Machine then you will lose the perk that they destroyed. *The behaviour of the zombies appears slightly changed, now they can jump on higher surfaces (e.g. the upper walkway in the centrifugal room) *If a Space Monkey destroys the perk machine - at the end of the round/start of new round, you can re-buy the perk Gallery File:Ascension Rocket Platform.png|A Lunar Lander. File:MONKEYS.png|Monkey enemies. Ascension Zombies.jpg|Zombies, note the two with gas masks in the front. File:Black-ops-first-strike-dlc-trailer-shows-ascension-zombies-map-2.jpg|Another view of the map. Video thumb|left|300px|Skip to 0:43 for zombies trailer. Note: G force test machinethumb|300px|right|Musical easter egg song 'Abracadavre' References Category:Ascension Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Perks